I Miss You
by thisisahorribleidea
Summary: um... this is my first fan fic... no idea what to say... uh... god i suck @ summaries! oh well, interesting story... hr/r fluffiness ^-^
1. um, moo?

Hermione sat on her bed crying. She had been like this since Ron had. . . Passed away. She was so depressed. Her grades were slipping, she was looking paler and thinner every day. Harry tried to comfort her, but to no avail. "Hermione, please don't cry." Harry said trying to be as comforting as possible. "How can you say that?" she asked angrily. "You don't understand how I feel! He was more than just a good friend to me! He was my soul mate!" "I know you liked Ron, Hermione. But he's gone now. There's nothing we can do." Hermione was skipping classes and the teachers were getting really mad. But Hermione didn't care. She just missed Ron. Every night she prayed that he could somehow come back to her, and she was beginning to lose faith. Then the it happened on that one miraculous night. ***** She was up late, staring out the window at the sky. She was looking at the stars when she saw a very bright one. Hmmm. . . must be the North Star, she thought. Then she realized she was on the west side of the castle. She took out the mini telescope Ron had gotten her to help her study for astrology. Then she saw it was no star. It was some strange ball of light, and it was headed straight for the castle! Of course Hermione saw no problem with this. For all she cared, she could die as it hit her. So she could join Ron, wherever he was. But the ball of light wasn't that big. Only about five inches in diameter. It came toward her at lightning speed! . . .and hit the window in front of her. It looked like a fly as it bonked off the window six or seven times, trying to get in. Hermione let it in, with nothing to lose. It began to bop around in front of her in mid air, obviously wanting her to follow it. "What? Did Timmy fall in the well again Lassie?" she asked sarcastically. But despite her cynical response she followed the little ball of light. It took her down a long corridor. It began to pick up speed, so she chased it down the hall. "Wait up!" she cried. It stopped in front of a door to a classroom. She finally caught up to it and caught her breath. "Need me to open the door for you?" she asked the little light. It shook from left to right as if it were a head shaking no. Then it shrank to about the size of a piece of dust and flew through the keyhole. Amused, she opened the door and looked at the ball of light, smiling. "Why didn't you do that to get through the window?" she teased. But soon she wasn't looking at a ball of light.  
  
A/N: Shall I continue??? [pic] 


	2. he's baaaaaaaaaaack

A/N: I was going to ask my friend if I should continue but she isn't around so I'll just do it for my own pleasure. ;) (NOT perverted)  
  
Thanx 2 dragon girl revlis!!!! I need as much support as I can get. . .  
  
On with the story!  
  
The ball of light was slowly growing, but not into a bigger ball. It what was slowly beginning to take the form of a human. It was finally in the shape of a human. But still just a glowing. . . thingy. Then it began to take on physical features, like hair and skin. She realized it was a boy about her age. He had red hair, freckles, and was taller than her. Ronald Weasley had just appeared before her very eyes. He smiled at her, with a smile to melt the heart of any girl within a five mile radius. Of course Hermione's heart didn't melt. She shrieked a shriek that would damage the spinal cord of any man within a fifteen mile radius.  
  
"Who are you?" She screamed.  
  
"Who do I look like?" He said softly.  
  
"B-but, y-you're. . . " she trailed off.  
  
"Dead." He finished for her. "I know."  
  
"T-then how are you here?"  
  
He simply smiled as he took a small golden hoop out from behind him and placed it atop his head. Only it just seemed to float there, without support. Hermione was shocked.  
  
"Oh my God," She said. "this can't be! Y-you must have placed a hover charm on that hoop or something!"  
  
He merely chuckled. He pulled off his shirt.  
  
"Hey!! You'd better not be thinking about getting' frisky!"  
  
He laughed again. Then, suddenly. . .  
  
A/N: Oh my! What's Ron doing alive, and what's he going to do to Hermione?? Oh well, tell me how much you looooove my story, and perhaps I'll write more. P.S. Kudos to you if you guessed it was ron (I thought it was pretty obvious tho) 


	3. the end?

A/N: I would like to ask my friend if I should continue, but I still can't get a hold of her. ARG!! Oh yeah, and I don't own ANYTHING. Not even my own soul. O____o don't ask.  
  
Two great feathery wings burst from his back. Hermione realized there was no trick involved. This was really Ron, the. . . angel. She couldn't help but trust the beautiful angel in front of her. She couldn't control herself any longer. She ran up to him and placed her arms around him. For the first time in as long as Hermione could remember, Ron placed his big warm arms around her. She could feel his big, feathery wings folding around him. She knew that nothing could go wrong now. She had her perfect Ron.  
  
A/N: hehe. Sorry it's so short. I can't decide if this should b the end or if I should continue on this idea. I probably should, cuz 4 me, a living hell is when someone has a great idea, but quits on it early. You know when it happens. Like The Tuxedo, SOOOOOOOO much stuff could have been done with that GREAT idea! But NOTHING really happened. . . Sorry, I'm venting. I think I'll just continue for fun. . . yeah. . . c ya! And don't forget. . . REVIEW!! P.S. thanx justalittlebitsarcastic, wmlaw (I read your stories, rock on!), and Tsunami Wave!(woah, long closing statement!) 


	4. uh, the fourth chapter

A/N: WAZZUP PPL???? Hehehe. . . . I am having *way* to much fun ^-^ I no the last chappie was pretty short so I'm gonna try and make up for it in this chapter. Oh yeah, and I don't own anything. (p.s. I got my soul back!! Yay!) sorry, I'm insane. o_0  
  
Here's a little recap 4 ya. Hermione saw Ron as an angel. They're huggin'. She has her perfect Ron. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
  
They broke apart from their silent reunion.  
  
"I can't believe it! It's really you!" Hermione said. "W-why are you here?"  
  
"well, I obviously went to heaven after dying. Then when I was up there, I saw you. All upset and Crying. I couldn't take it. So I went and asked the God if-"  
  
"HOLD IT!! You talked to *GOD*???" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Yeaaaaaaaaaah. . . So?" said Ron.  
  
"So? SO?? You talk to *the* *GOD* and all you can say is 'so?'???" Hermione shouted incredulously. "You are *incorrigible*!!"  
  
"It's not that big a deal. She's really nice. Kinda like you. . ." He smiled his smile again.  
  
"Wait, God's a SHE??"  
  
"Well. . . Sorta. . ."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that God changes all the time. One day God's a she, then the next God's a he. . . it gets very tiresome. . . But usually God is in the form of a teenage girl. God can be very childish sometimes. One time she accidentally became a baby girl and *I* had to play babysitter." He let out a sigh. "But all in all she's nice and funny. Thank God she's funny. . . wait. . . I just thanked her for being funny. Hmmmmm. . . that's something to ponder. . ."  
  
"Okay, that's enough. Back to the point."  
  
"huh? What point?"  
  
"RON! You were telling me why you came back!"  
  
"Oh yeah. . . Like I was *saying* before I was so *rudely* interrupted." Ron said in mock anger. "I saw you crying and decided to come and help you out. God said I could be your guardian angel soooooo. . . here I am!"  
  
"Cool! I have a guardian angel! I have a *guardian* *angel*!!!"  
  
"Well, see you later!" said Ron.  
  
"Huh? But-"  
  
And then Hermione opened her eyes. She was laying in bed.  
  
"That was weird. . ."  
  
"GOOD MORNING HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione let out a scream.  
  
A/N: hmmmm. . . well. . . this is an interesting chapter. REVIEW FINE CITIZENS OF FANFICTION.NET! (and those of you who are just dropping in for a visit) ^-^ 


	5. sack of chickens

A/N: WAZZUP????? I am having a great time. Thanx to everyone who reviewed! LOVE 2 U ALL!! I love this site! So much feedback! YAYNESS! Okay, here we go. Wm_law, I already knew about his purpose there and stuff, I just didn't no if I wanted to type it up and post it. Buuuuuut, since I'm feeling so crappy, ::barfs:: and people are showing some interest in this story, I decided I would write more. (ya no, do something productive)  
  
ON WITH THE. . . whatever it is. . .  
  
Ron was floating next to her his wings slowly beating.  
  
"RON??" Hermione shouted.  
  
Parvati and Lavender woke up.  
  
"Hermione, what on earth are you shouting about?" Lavender said sleepily.  
  
"Why are you shouting about Ron?" asked Parvati.  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at each other.  
  
"Ooooooooh. . ." they said in unison, looking concerned.  
  
"Do you miss Ron?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Like, no da! Why do you think she's been all out of it lately?" said Parvati.  
  
"I'm just *trying* to be comforting!"  
  
Ron had flown down to sit next to Hermione.  
  
"I hate it when they bicker like that. . ." said Ron.  
  
"I know. It's so annoying." said Hermione.  
  
Lavender and Parvati stopped fighting.  
  
"Who are you talking to Hermione?"  
  
"I'm talking to Ron, da!"  
  
Parvati and Lavender looked at each other again.  
  
"Hermione?" said Lavender gently. "Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"Noooooo. . . why would I?"  
  
[A/N: I just got a bowl of ice cream. I just wanted to say this in case any hyperness occurs. You have been warned. (yes I am aware that hyperness is not a word)]  
  
"Hermione, Ron is dead. We know you miss him but you have to give him up."  
  
"what? He's right there can't you see. . ." she trailed off. The realization hit her like a sack of chickens. "Excuse me."  
  
She walked off with Ron following her.  
  
"Can they see you?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Uh. . . No. Remember how I said I was your guardian angel? Well, that means only you can see me."  
  
"Oh NOW you tell me. I just made a complete lunatic of myself in there!" Hermione shouted angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought you knew. . ."  
  
"WHAT??? How on earth would I know?"  
  
"Well, I mean, you read a lot. So maybe-"  
  
"Ron! Who would write about guardian angels??"  
  
"Um. . . The author of this story?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh well. I have to get to class."  
  
"I'll come with."  
  
"NO WAY! I would get SO busted!"  
  
"No one can see me, remember?"  
  
"Oh whatever."  
  
A/N: heeeeeeeeeee. That was fun! I gotta write more! C ya! Don't forget to review now! 


	6. Winks can be dangerous if not used with ...

A/N: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!! I have been grounded from the comp. 4 sooooooooooo long! It feels nice to type again! Anyways, 4 being so faithful 2 me, here's an EXTRA long chappie!  
  
On WiTh ThE sToRY!!!!!!!!  
  
Hermione was walking to class, with her new guardian angel floating along beside her. He just floated along not saying anything. Then he began to hum. It sounded familiar Then he started to whistle. Then he started to sing. Before Hermione knew it he was screaming out a song:  
  
"IT'S LIKE RAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN,  
  
ON YOUR WEDDING DAY!  
  
IT'S A FREE RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE,  
  
WHEN YOU'VE ALREADY PAID!  
  
IT'S THE GOOD ADVIIIIIIIIIIICE,  
  
THAT YOU JUST DIDN'T-"  
  
"RON!!!" shouted Hermione.  
  
Ron stopped, that was good. Everyone was starring at Hermione, that was bad. Suddenly everyone in the hall, excluding Ron and Hermione, started whispering and pointing. **smooth move, dingus** Hermione thought to herself. Hermione took off running to her next class in potions.  
  
"Well. That was certainly unexpected." Said Ron.  
  
"Shut it." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"A bit tense are we?"  
  
Hermione sent an evil death glare up to Ron. That wiped the smirk off his face. They both walked-er, walked and floated-to potions.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you are just in time." Said Snape coolly.  
  
"Really? Good." Said Hermione with a sigh of relief. She was almost to her seat and then-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!  
  
"Well, it appears you ARE late after all." Snape said putting on his silkiest voice.  
  
Hermione was angry with Snape, but that was NOTHING compared to Ron. Ron was fuming. His face got all red. And then. . . a look of sudden realization spread over his face. Jubilant realization.  
  
"HEY! You! Yeah you Snape! I'm talking to you, you filthy piece of crap! I oughtta-"  
  
"Ron!!" Hermione whispered frantically.  
  
"It's okay! He can't hear me!"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
Then a look of happiness crossed Hermione's face also. Her face cracked into a wide, wicked grin that was very un-Hermione-ish. **Damn she looks good. . .** thought Ron.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"All right class. . . you may now add the wolfs bane. . ." said Snape lazily.  
  
Hermione was paired up to work with Seamus.  
  
"NO SEAMUS!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT FOR *15* MINUTES TO ADD THE TOAD LIVER! NOT 5!!!"  
  
*BOOOOOOOM!!!!*  
  
It was chaos. Everyone was running around screaming and shrinking down to about 3 inches tall. Suddenly there were many tiny shrieks to be heard all around the classroom. The only student who didn't get hit was Hermione. She had ducked under her desk. She slowly stood up to see all the tiny students. It scared her half to death. (Hermione has a fear of small folk. Damn the little leprechauns!) Then she saw Malfoy. She fell over laughing. It was too funny! He was running in circles screaming about mudbloods.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Once the class was back to their normal sizes, everyone sat down. It was apparent that Professor Snap had not given enough of the antidote to Harry, for he was about the size of a small first year. Some of the Slytherin girls were laughing at him. This REALLY pissed Hermione off. She signaled something to Ron. He didn't exactly understand, but got the gist. He flew over to the Slytherin girls and hovered over them for a few seconds. Then he lightly started tapping Pansy on the back. She turned around and saw Malfoy and told him to stop.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"Stop tapping me!" she whispered back.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ron soon found out that pansy had a VERY short temper. He kept tapping her, but she tried to ignore it. Ron, sensing resistance, then did what no man had dared to do before. . .  
  
He snapped her bra strap. Pansy leapt up red in the face. She turned to Malfoy.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU???"  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Pansy then slapped him in the face and stormed out of the class room. Hermione had to shove her fist in her mouth to stifle the laughter, something she had picked up from Ron. Of course, Snape completely ignored the whole scene and no points were deducted. **Either way, that was worth it** She thought.  
  
Ron floated down and winked at her. She winked back. Then Ron flew back to her, smiling. She smiled at him. She looked back over at the Slytherins. She saw Malfoy, starring at her. **what's his beef?** she wondered. Then she realized why she was being starred at. When she had winked at Ron, he had been standing so that he blocked her view of Malfoy. Of coarse Malfoy didn't see Ron. All he saw was Hermione wink. In his direction.  
  
A/N: OH NO!!! WHAT'S MALFOY GONNA DO?? I don't know either. We'll just have to wait and see. . . Oh yeah! I just 'membered! If you have writers block, the solution is. . . are you ready for this? SUGAR! It clears the mind like melon rind! Hoo-HOO! Later! 


End file.
